


Mama

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Biology means so little in the grand scheme of things. Lucky/Siobhan ficlet.





	

**Mama**  
  
“Mama,” the little girl murmured as she looked up at Siobhan in the semi-darkness. She was a carbon copy of the woman who had given her life – they had the same dark brown-almost-black hair, wide doe eyes and olive skin.  
  
Siobhan turned to face Lucky. He was standing in the doorway, watching his two girls. Siobhan’s eyes must have registered panic because he whispered, “Just go with it.”  
  
“I’m not –“ Siobhan stopped. She pressed her hand to Christina’s forehead. She didn’t feel quite so hot anymore. It seemed that her fever was finally breaking.  
  
“How you feelin’, sweetheart?” Siobhan asked, tucking Christina against her side. “Any better?”  
  
Christina answered, “sleepy”. She rubbed her eyes in a tale-tale fashion.  
  
“Rest is good for you right now. Just lie back and I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. And if you get scared, your dad and I will be right down the hall.”  
  
Christina nodded and her head drooped onto her pillow. Siobhan held the sprite tightly until she felt the sweet child go slack in her arms and heard the softest of snores emitting from her pink lips. Siobhan then pressed a baby-soft kiss to Christina’s forehead and slowly slipped away. Lucky was waiting for her in the hall when she emerged from the nursery.  
  
“How are you?” Lucky asked, reaching for her hand and threading their fingers.  
  
“How am I? I’m not the one with the devil flu.”  
  
“Yeah but when she called you ‘Mama’…”  
  
“I kind of stiffened up, didn’t I? But it’s only because I’m not her mother. She has a mother. Her mother was my best friend and she may be dead but –“  
  
Lucky stopped, reaching out and cupping her cheeks in his hands. “Siobhan, Sam would have been a great mother but she’s not here. You are. You’re the one putting damp cloths on Tina’s forehead; you’re the one checking her temperature; holding her hand; making sure she’s drinking plenty of fluids… You’re the one who drives her to preschool and teaches her old Irish lullabies. You’re the one she identifies with. You are her mother in every way that counts.  
  
“Seriously, if I’ve learned anything over the years it’s that DNA doesn’t mean everything. Sam brought Tina into the world but you’re the one raising her and caring for her and loving her. It’s okay for her to call you Mom. And it’s okay for you to stop feeling guilty, feeling like because you’re here, that’s why Sam’s not.”  
  
“Oh, how did you know what I was thinkin’?”  
  
“I like to think after nearly two years of marriage, that I know you.”  
  
She nodded. “You do… Thanks for the lil pep talk. It’s appreciated and you’re right. If Christina calls me 'Mama' again, I’ll embrace it.”  
  
Lucky kissed her softly on the lips. “See? Now that’s why I fell in love with you. You’re fearless and you’re amazing. I am glad you’re a part of my life, Siobhan Spencer.”  
  
“Likewise, Lucky Spencer.”


End file.
